The Hawks eye
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: When Riza is not at HQ, Mustang goes out to look for her. But what happened to Riza? Did something happen to her or is she perfectly fine? Will something bad happen to someone she holds dear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It's Stuffster! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I'll try my best. I 'm good with humor but I guess this can be Humor and something else. I don't know yet. LOL! NYA! YOLO! **

**... **

Mustang sat at his desk. His legs up and feet leaning onto his desk. He watched Fuery make a bet with Breda about Havoc's new girlfriend. "I bet she'll dump him for someone else" Kain Fuery said proudly, holding up $100. "I bet the relationship fails in about a week" Breda held up his share. "I bet that the relationship ends today" Falman stepped into the group, holding up $400. "Idiots" Mustang whispered to himself. Even though he agreed that Havoc won't be able to keep this one last, those neanderthals were betting too much money. _Who would bet 400 dollars? _Roy glared at Vato. He just sighed and closed his eyes to relax and to also block out the sounds of his crew.

Fuery glanced at Mustang to see what he was doing. He totaly forgot that he was here. Kain was too focused on his bet. _He's asleep... _Figures. Mustang is always taking naps when Riza isn't here. Kain started to wonder... _Where is Riza? "_Guys? Have you seen Riza today?" He asked questioningly. She wouldn't be late? Unless she was waking up the drunk Roy at his apartment... Which happens sometimes. "I haven't seen her today, actually" Breda also realized that she wasn't here. "She must be out looking for Havoc. He's probably hiding again because he got dumped" Falman laughed with the two others.

The door was opened to a very sad man with a cigarette in his mouth "Sorry I'm late..." Havoc walked to his desk and sat down. Falman was ecstatic. He won the bet. He looked at Breda and Fuery with a look saying 'Ahem... My money?' Breda gave Falman his share and had to pry Fuery's money out his own hands. "But I was sure to win..." Kain went pale. _That's my money for dinner... _Hold on a second. If Havoc's here. Where's Riza? Breda shook Mustang out of his slumber "Chief? Riza hasn't come in today. It's not like her. You should go and find her" Mustang looked angered "Why do I have to be the one to get her?" Mustang gave them all a death look. _You woke me up... _Fuery had the teary sad eyes again "But sir. It's going to be scary and I just lost my money. How will I call a cab or go to a payphone without my cash?" Mustang sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to Fuery. He slapped him in the back of the head "Idiots. You should have never bet that much." Mustang walked over to the giant window "I'm working with 9 year old's." "Are you going to go look for her?" Breda asked, scared because he didn't want to be smacked by the Boss... "I guess I'll have to..." Mustang walked towards the double doors and left.

* * *

Riza ran and shot at the humonculi. Why? Why were they chasing her? She had no idea. The first Lieutenant was running out of bullets. She'd soon have nothing to use but her bare fists. And Hawkeye knew that wouldn't help. Calling for help wouldn't help either. It would show she had no honor and discipline. Riza finally escaped from Lust... For now... "Riza?" She heard a low voice of a male. Roy. "Mustang?" Mustang walked out f the shadows. He had a smirk. No blood showing anywhere. How? How could that be? There are humonculi after her? He would sure have been caught and at least hurt. "I was so worried about you Riza." Mustang walked over to her. But something is wrong. He doesn't act this way. He hardly smiles and he never calls her Riza... Unless they were alone... _That's not Mustang... _"That's nice to hear, Mustang" Riza gave the double ganger a gesture for him to follow "How did you know I was here?" The fake Mustang just laughed "I heard a scream". That's it. Not him at all. He would never tell her that he heard her scream. He's a General. Nothing less. But much more. Hawkeye turned around and pointed her gun at the fake "Sorry, but Mustang never calls me by my name. Mustang laughed and transformed into Envy "I see you two arn't as close as I thought" Riza shot him in the head at the end of his sentence. "He sometimes does call me by my first name..." While Envy was healing, she dashed for dear life. She needed to get to headquarters. Something bad might happen to General Mustang.

"GAH!" Riza heard a yell. Of a male she knew... _Oh no... _Riza ran towards the yell. She didn't care if she would die. She needed to help him. He might be dead. When she looked back behind her, she saw Envy gone. And realized that Lust was gone too. That was their plan. To use her to get him down here. Hawkeye's eyes widened and ran to the a figure leaning on a wall. "Mustang" Riza put her shaky hand on his wound. He was breathing fast. No bullet. It's as if someone stabbed him. The General slowly slid down the wall and laid on the ground. Riza had no more honor. "HELP!"

**... **

**Ooh! cliffhanger! What happens to Mustang? You'll see next time on... This story. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This chapter might be a little more funny. I've been visioning this idea for hours! ENJOY MY FELLOW FANS! **

**... **

The sounds of screams filled the air. A young blonde lady was screaming for help as she saw her General choking on his blood. _This can't be happening. It couldn't have been Envy. Who did this? _Mustang was staring at the ground, still gasping for air. _I'm sorry, Mustang. I couldn't save you this time. I failed you._ Roy squeezed her hand from the pain that shot back through his spine.

Soon enough, Riza heard soldiers running towards them. She had no idea she was crying until one single droplet hit Roy's cheek. Hawkeye didn't have time to say a word, the officers at HQ were picking up Roy and running to their care. She saw Havoc in the drivers seat of the vehicle. His expression said "Who would do this?" But, Riza now knew who did this. One person who always hated Mustang. _Lust. _Riza shook the thought out of her head. Her commanding officer was in need of help. And she vowed her life to him. That will never change.

The first lieutenant got up and walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat. While Havoc was driving, she would always look back to see how Roy was doing. He was obviously squished from being in the middle of Alex Louise Armstrong and Falman. That didn't help him out at all. Soon he would pass out from the blood loss or the pain. Riza knew how it goes. She saw tons of people in the same condition that Roy is in now.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sat outside of Mustang's hospital room. Should she visit him? What will happen? What if he's in too much pain to speak. How can I bare to see that? _I'm a strong woman. _She got the strength to stand up and open the door to Mustang's room but saw something... Weird. "Dammit" Roy said as he was trying to thumb wrestle himself. Riza had no idea he was this way. Mustang turned his head towards her then grinned "Helloooo, Elizabeth" _How much drugs did they give him? _If Roy ever said her full name, She would have knocked him out on the spot. But it seems he was on too many pain killers. And his position? Sitting like a five year old.

"Sir, Are you feeling alright?" Hawkeye walked over to him and he looked away. "No" _NO?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN NO?! _"You seem fine, Sir." "Well, I'm not. I have to take a leak in a bed pan." Mustang had an irritated look on his face. _That does sound dreadful. _Suddenly Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery bursted n and showered Roy with roses. Now his face was full of anger. "IM ALLERGIC TO ROSES IDIOTS!" The General then had a sneezing hit. Rose pedals flew everywhere and Roy then grabbed at his wound.

_Oh Roy.. It pains me to see you this way. _

**_... _**

**Check in next time to see if Mustang does better. Is someone purposely drugging him this much? Is Mustang going to kill his crew from how they showered him in flowers? Is Riza going to keep on blaming herself on what happened to Mustang? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! it seems you guys like my story and i got the funniest review ever! I cant stop laughing. A girl yelling open sesamy at a door! LOLZ! Well, that gave me inspiration. TONS AND TONS OF INSPIRATION! ESPECIALLY ON LUPINAR! well. On with ze story! **

**... **

Riza was stuck listening to Mustang talk to himself. Saying that he was a "Vampire" and kept on touching his teeth. _Oh god. He's delusional. Completely, delusional. Who's his doctor anyway? _Suddenly, a female with a lab coat walked in and asked Riza to leave. When Hawkeye left the room, she heard muffled voices and a groan. _Hm... _The doctor then walked out and said she could come back in. When Riza walked in, she saw a passed out Roy Mustang. _That's odd. He was full of energy before. _Riza wanted to poke him to see if he's going to wake up. _That's unprofessional. _Luckily, Fuery walked in. "He's asleep?" Riza just nodded "Why have you come, Fuery?". Fuery looked down scared "I needed Mustang's help... But I guess I'll have to take you."

_I guess I'll have to take you?! What does he mean by that? _Riza nodded and followed Fuery to the office. Only to see Falman, Breda, and Havoc at their desks. Having a writing wars. _Idiots. _"What is this about" Hawkeye looked around the room. Her voice startled the lieutenants and made them be seated into their seats. Fuery was the first to talk "We got a report of illegal drugs being shipped to the hospital" Then Falman talked "Also, the doctor that Roy has isn't supposed to exist". Breda looked up at Riza "It seems that she was supposed to be killed about 3 years ago". "We think she's the humonculous that attacked you and Roy about two nights ago" Havoc lit his cigarette. What do they mean?

* * *

When Riza left the room, Mustang saw a woman with long black hair that flowed with loose curls. She showed a bit too much more cleavage and she also had indigo viper eyes. "Now now, General Mustang" That voice. It was a smooth voice. He heard it before but the pain killers were still making him Loopy. "Why don't you just relax. You'll be better soon." Yes of course. He did know that voice. But before he could intervene, the woman stuck a needle in his neck. Everything went black but he still kept her name in mind.

_Lust. _

* * *

Riza thought it through. It was weird that Mustang was the one who was hurt and not her. Hmmm... And the nurse looked odly familiar. And why was only his crew being targeted? Already most of his crew being badly injured. This wasn't making sense. "What name is she using, Falman?" Riza turned her head to look at Vato? "Well, she uses the name of Marie Lostalyer. But like Havoc said, she was supposed to be dead 3 years ago. That's obviously not her real name. She also looks very similar to the humonculi named Lust. But she wouldn't be able to get in if she was one." Riza agreed. His memory was a great help for every case. No wonder Mustang hand picked Falman. "So, do you have any more information?" Hawkeye eyed Havoc. He just kept staring at a glass vase and puffed out a heap of smoke "Yeah, we all think that the humonculi have targeted you to use you so they could lower Mustang down there." Their smart. That was too smart. Who's working with them? Is it a new Humonculi?

Hmmm... When will Mustang be able to fight? Is this wound going to be a constant? _I know what I have to do. _"Men, we need to get Mustang out of the hospital and into his uniform. Since I'm a woman, I will not be the one to get him into his uniform. Breda" Riza pointed at Breda "You will be the one to get him ready. Havoc, you will bring the pain killers. Fuery, tell Mustang everything when he's in his usual state. Am I understood?" All the men shook their head nervously and ran out of the room. A cloud of dust following behind them. "That was easier than I thought" Riza sat down at her desk and looked at the empty desk that belonged to the General.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Riza heard yelling and screaming from the hallways. Coming closer to the office she was in. Then there was a loud thump. It sounded like someone fell or something. She heard some sentences. "Why the hell was I being carried? Why was I dropped?!" It sounded like the General's. Oh god. Then there was a bang. Someone slammed into the door. "WHATS THIS DOOR DOING IN THE WAY?! WHY ISN'T IT OPENING! I SAID OPEN, DAMMIT!" Yep... Roy was screaming at a wooden door. Completely delusional. Gun shots was then heard and bullets went through the door. "Sir, you shouldn't be shooting th-" "WHY NOT! IT WAS IN THE WAY!" The General kicked the door down. Anger and fury was in his eyes. He dragged a crying Fuery in the room while his left eye twitched. "WHY WAS I TAKEN HOSTAGE FOR THIS?!" Mustang then pointed a gun at Riza's forehead "Who are you?" His vision was all a blur. To him, Riza looked like a male assasin.

Riza swaet dropped. This is definately not him. He looks like he belongs in a mental hospital. The general then walked closer to Riza and with a serious face, he put the gun against her fore head. "Let me as you again"

"Who are you and what are you?"

**... **

**Sorry guys. I don't like the ending but that's what I had to work with. SUPER DUPER SORRY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! DAMN! I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHHE! okay. Time to get serious. For this chapter... Is the most serious chapter I have ever written. **

**... **

Mustang had the gun leaning on Riza's forehead. Was this the end? No. She could easily take him down right now. But this is the General. She never did anything like that on him. Would it work? Should she try? No. Just wait.

Mustang was starring at the blurry figure. Was this another door? Damn. He hated doors.

Breda walked in the moment Roy said "Who are you? And what are you?" Havoc had a devious smirk on. "He's Jean Havoc. And he's a low-life loser who loses every girl he dates" Breda bursted out laughing until the real Jean Havoc took a note book and slapped him across the face. "I DO SO GET GIRLS! YOUR JUST LYING!" Really. This is the time to be fighting? When there is a gun pointed at Riza? Mustang took the gun away and walked back to where the door was and got pissed off. "IF YOU GET IN MY WAY, I WILL SHOOT YOU TIL' YOUR DEAD. GOT THAT?!" Talking to a door again... Oh god... Roy walked over to his desk and sat down in a chair. He then realized it spins. He kicked the floor and the chair went spinning "YEAH! WHOOO!" This went on for about half an hour.

* * *

Falmn was dragging a struggling Roy Mustang , who was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded, to the car. "Put him in the back seat. Havoc and Breda, go in the backseat as well and watch the General" Riza walked to the front and sat in the passenger's seat. Fuery stood there "Ummm... Where do I sit?". "Your not coming" Riza told Falman to step on the gas and they sped away. Now, Fuery was standing there. Alone... With sad crying eyes.

Mustang was yelling muffled words and kicking his legs. Even when drugged, he knew how to escape. With his bundled hands, Mustang punched Havoc in the face so he would have a little bit more room./ Then, The General moved and leaned on Havoc while kicking Breda in the chest and face. After, Havoc grabbed Roy's shoulders while recovering from the bleeding nose. Poor Roy again, his plan failed. "How do we get him to calm down?" Havoc and Breda were holding onto the General. "I don't know. I've never dealt with children, before." Riza remained calm, as if nothing was happening in the back. "Chiwwren" Roy spoke while still gagged. _I'm not a child? I'm a commanding officer. AND DAMN! WHAT HURTS SO BAD?! _Roy groaned and placed a hand over the healing wound. "He's back to normal. Heymans, Keep his mouth open while I give him the pain killers." Breda nodded to Havoc. He un-gagged Mustang and kept his mouth open.

Jean Havoc put two pills in Roy's mouth. "Swallow it" Mustang tried spitting it out but Jean emptied a bottle of water over Roy's head. Now he was soaked and had no water to swallow his pills... Not really. Breda made Roy's head lean back and kept his mouth open. Havoc emptied a second bottle of water, directly over his mouth. You see, that's what you do when someone wont take their medicine. "What the hell?!" Before Mustang could say more, he was then gagged again.

"So where are we going?" Havoc said, finally able to relax.

"To go to an old friend"

**... **

**I incorporated some of your ideas. Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**LOLZ GUYS! I had a story and I forgot I wrote a chapter and I also forgot to bring up that chapter! I was like "Why aren't I getting reviews?!" Then I saw that I made 8 documents and published 6 of them. SO SORRY MY FRIENDS! That was for "Boys Left Alone" and its for Fairy Tail. Well.. STORY TIME! **

**... **

Roy was sitting in between two lieutenants in the back seat. Still soaked from the water that Havoc poured onto him. Everything was a blur to Mustang. The streets, the people, his officers. Everything. And he seemed more... relaxed? No that isn't it. The General couldn't put his finger on it. It was more like he was tired.

Riza looked back and saw a drowsy General. "So who's the old friend?" Falman asked while driving. He was anxious. He wondered if it was a girl or a guy.

"Her name is Olivier Armstrong. She works in the south region but came up to central. She will be of good help to us" Riza looked back to the rode.

Havoc heard of her. Olivier. She was Armstrong's sister. Did she look exactly like him? He hoped not. (imagination)

'_Oh Havoc. Come frolic in the garden with me! _

Havoc shivered. Ew. That would not be a nice looking girl. "Is she close?". Riza nodded "She's just beyond that corner" Falman made the car turn the corner and stopped at a old looking house. "We're here". Mustang groaned. He did not want to walk at all or see Olivier. Riza made Breda and Havoc drag him in. Suddenly, she was in charge. As they walked up to Oliviers door, Riza saw a shadow. A human shadow with long claws. It suddenly... Disappeared.

That's weird. Those fingers reminded her of a sword. And it looked like Mustang was wounded from a sword. Something's not right. Before Riza could walk in, something grabbed her and every light went out. Leaving darkness around everyone. She was still being dragged at top speed. Crashing into the side walk and trees.

Everything was painful but a painful scream was heard. Of a young woman being burnt by a flame. A single flame. The woman seemed to have crumpled to dust and all Riza saw was her General, with his gloves on and his hand in a snapping position. His leg was cut but Riza had more cuts and bruises.

He seemed fine. Not drowsy. Maybe Havoc grabbed the one that the doctor hadn't prescribed to him. Before Riza could think anymore, Mustang helped her up. No... he was still in his drowsy state because she could tell he was licking the roof of his mouth. (**A/N: I'm doing that right now because i burnt it while eating a hot pizza bagel. :P) **

**... **

**SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT! I didn't know what to write... And just to say, the girl who was burnt is not dead. Who is this mystery girl? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. What's up? Well... Sorry that the last chapter wasn't so long or great. I'm running out of ideas. I don'y know what to do actually. I guess i'll make it up as I go along... Please give me reviews for ideas. **

**Artgool: CALM YOURSELF WOMAN! **

**Stuffster: I'm sorryyyyyy. **

**... **

Riza stared at the General. He came so quick. And he didn't hold anything back. _Why is he not acting weird or goofy. _

Mustang looked at her and smirked. "I thought you could handle these type of situations easy, lieutenant Hawkeye" He wasn't acting goofy at all. Did he really swallow the pain killers or did he fake it. He was still wet from when Havoc sprayed two water bottle's over him.

"It seems that we all aren't as slick as you in the night, General Mustang" _What does that mean? Does she mean i'm a player? I'm nothing like Havoc... _Mustang just brushed past her and headed towards the group. Riza Hawkeye followed her superior. Both not noticing the ashes of the woman reforming.

* * *

Mustang knocked on the door of General Olivier. They all waited for a response. No one earlier asked how Riza was because hey knew they would be punched in the face. Or if they asked how the General was, they knew he'd slap them in the back of the head and be told that "Stop worrying" or "idiot".

The door finally opened and a beautiful blonde stood in the doorway "Mustang." Havoc stared at the girl. Everything was perfect. The face, lips, hair, BODY! Hearts ran through his eyes as he stared at her. His cigarette fell from his mouth and he nose led. That of course served him a slap in the back of the head by Mustang.

"Armstrong" The two General's exchanged glances. _Woah! Woah! WOAH! That's Armstrong's sister? She's like an angel from heaven! She glows in the nearby sun! She's amazing! _Havoc started swishing back and forth while he was think 'talking'. (I meant think talking) Olivier opened the door wider for everyone to come in but she told Mustang that they needed to talk in private. That worried Riza. Was Olivier attracted to him too? Wait. Why should she be worried? That's her General. She doesn't consider him more than her superior. But the thought still ticked her.

When everyone entered the tiny house, Armstrong and Mustang stared at each other. Silence between them.

After a couple minutes of nothing, Olivier finally spoke "The reason i'm here is because I was stationed here. I'm not going to help your crew out." Mustang just raised an eyebrow. He's lucky that the pain killers worn off or he'd be dead if he said something wrong. "Why is it that you call them my crew? They are just my officers and we are here to ask you of a favor that... I can't let you deny"

He just angered the tiger. Olivier gave him an annoyed expression upon her face. "Tell me what it is and I might consider" Mustang just sighed. He was still a little woozy and tired but able to finish this conversation. "There have been major reports of Humonculi running rampant around Central. 7 officers from Central have been wounded by what it seems a sword or knife but there is a humonculi who can grow here nails to make them sharp like swords. Riza Hawkeye was chased by two one week ago right near the apartments on 1-10." This was good information.

How could Olivier say no to something so dangerous. "I accept"

Riza only heard that sentence. 'I accept' Accept to what? A date? With her General?

**... **

**Sorry if I don't do Mustang that well. I'm trying my hardest to do these characters. OH LORD PLEASE HELP ME! **

**Artgool: Oh shut up. **

**Stuffster: YOU WANT SOME, SISTER?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! I HAVE A NEW CHAP- *KNIFE GETS THROWN AT HEAD BY SoulEater199* **

**SoulEater199: YOU LEFT ME HANGING FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS! **

**STUFFSTER: AHHH! I'M SORRY! **

**Stein: Erm... Let's go to the next chapter, shall we? **

**... **

Roy sat on the couch and stared at Olivier... Havoc was starring at Olivier too. All the men were starring at her. Riza was mad that they were all looking at her. But Roy just took his medication so he saw Olivier in different shades of colors. e started laughing (**TOTALLY STEALING FROM A REVIEWER! AHH!**)

"Did you know that Havoc here totally wants to make-out with you?!" Everyone stared at the smiling Roy Mustang. "All he does is go on and on about how amazing you are and how he wants to was your hair and all that crap." He laughed again "I don't see it. Wait. You said something about a week ago about her." He turned to face Havoc "What was it?"

Havoc was starring at Roy like "DA FUQ YOU DOIN' MAN?!"

"umm.. I didn't say anything.". Roy snapped his fingers, by accidentally having a little flame burst because he forgot to take off his gloves "You said she was a tomato!"

Breda was turning red and started to burst out laughing "YOUR RIGHT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE-HE DID! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Fuery sat at his desk, all alone in the office "Why couldn't I come?"

* * *

Olivier stood up "Well, it's pretty late. I think you all should go to a hotel for the night." And with that, she headed upstairs.

Roy and Breda were quiet and then looked at Havoc and bursted out laughing. "It's not funny guys..."

Roy kept on laughing "You said she was a tomato! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Even Riza did a little chuckle. Havoc got mad "We should take those pills and burn them!". Roy took out the pill bottle and was about to ignite a flame until Falman quickly took the bottle away "Let's get out of here before someone burns the building down." Falman glanced at Roy.

Roy shrugged "Yeah Havoc."

"HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

Roy looked away and crossed his arms "Keep telling yourself that."

Everyone got out of the little house and headed for the hotel, one of Roy's old dates screamed and tackled him to the ground "I heard you were hurt so I brought you roses!"

Roy stared at the girl with confusion but then started to sneeze... A lot... Havoc took the girl off and started to flirt with her while Riza was handing Roy a tissue. Everyone soon headed into the Hotel and got a room. Riza and Roy. Breda and Falman. Black Hayate and Havoc.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why do I have to room with a dog? Roy glared at Havoc "Is there a problem, Havoc?" Roy spoke with a stern voice. Havoc gulped "No, sir..."

"Good. Go to your rooms for the night. In the morning we will be heading to Major Armstrong's to devise the plan." Roy then walked up the stair case towards the fifth floor where his room was.

"He sure does get mood changes. Hey Havoc, how many pills did you give him?"

"4. Why?"

"He's supposed to only get 3, you idiot!"

**... **

**I TRIED! but i failed. *hugs Stein and Gray Fullbuster* MINEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE! As you can see... I am a little weird. I feel shallow when I say this but I am pretty, that's why people accept me. I love this because you guys don't see my face and you accept my ideas and feelings. I love humor and I love to make people laugh. When I see your reviews, I just get so happy. You all accept that I love Stein and you accept my weirdness without seeing my face or height or weight. I feel bad when they call people ugly because, were all handsome or pretty. But just because someone has a bigger nose that someone else doesn't mean they are ugly. It's rude... AHEM! NO MORE SERIOUS TALK! *takes out letter* To Author12306, I am not afraid if Stein dissects me. As long as can still hug him... I'm good. *Thumbs up* OK! STORY TIME! **

**... **

Roy was finally recovered at this state... Thank god that Edward didn't see him in his condition, or bullets would be heard and screams of "I'M NOT SHORT!" would also be heard.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, and Mustang were sitting in Oliviers house. Roy watched as Falman took out a map of Central.

Vato took out a red marker and put x's on certain streets and certain buildings "Each red mark shows where an accident of the same death or injury was placed. There have been 7 deaths and 14 injuries. All of the deaths were officers from Central Headquarters. 5 of the injuries were also of Central officers but the other 9 were of bystanders."

Olivier nodded "Do the places have any clues of what they want?"

Falman nodded "If your referring _they _to the humonculi, then yes. From Hawkeye's encounter, she was supposed to help lower Colonel Mustang down there. The humonculi handled that well. That was the only injury that led to a key of what they had in mind."

Mustang leaned in and studied the map "We should check these coordinates to double check if there is any clues..." Olivier agreed.

"One problem, they closed all these spots down for surveillance." Breda added. He glanced at Havoc who was lighting his cigarette.

Roy stood up and put on his gloves, carefully and then gave a glare at Olivier "I think they'll let us in since I was stationed here and I am a Colonel..."

* * *

First coordinate, Pine Street.

Havoc parked the vehicle right at the end of the block of Pine Street. Two officers were guarding the street and held two pistols. Mustang, followed by Hawkeye, followed by Olivier Armstrong walked over to the officers. Without saying a word, the two officers stepped to the side so Mustang could walk through. Falman was the only one to thank them with a nod.

Roy turned around to face everyone "Check every spot here. I want all reports on anything that looks suspicious." Then he turned around and ignited a flame for light with his two fingers.

Everyone checked under every crate, every bench, every square inch of Pine Street but only one person saw something...

"Chief... They wrote a letter in blood"

Mustang walked over to Havoc and bent down. He saw the letter 'D' written in blood right on a wall near where the victim was killed.

Falman took out the map and wrote 'D' write next to Pine Street. "Where next?"

Riza looked at everyone and spoke instead of Roy "Downtown where I was attacked..."

**... **

**OMG! OMG! OMG! MY MOM WAS MAD AT MY DAD SO HE BOUGHT HE FLOWERS. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I JUST.. I JUST CAN'! OH GOD! **

**Artgool: Oh shut up! **

**"Stuffster: *stands next to Stein with an insane smile* GET HER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Artgool: NOT COOL, STUFFSTER! *runs away from Stein* **

**Stuffster: Come back next time, or Natsu uses fire dragon- **

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROOOAAARRRR! **

**Stuffster: AHHH! NOT YET! NOT YET!**


End file.
